A Hectic Christmas Story
by astrodragon25
Summary: It's Christmas with Jake, Mikel and all of the others...with Santa being captive, how hectic can it be for these two dragons?
1. Chapter 1

**A Hectic Christmas Story**

**Note: I do not own..you get the idea. Sorry if it's after Christmas..(sniffs)…aw fuck. Hold on..my dog farted. Anyway, here it is.**

**Chapter 1: Activities**

_It was a quiet Saturday morning, on December 22, 2007. The snow falls lightly in New York, leaving a scene of a quiet serenity. We arrive at a specific house, where we meet up with two people we all know…and their wakeup call._

_6:30 A.M._

_(noise goes off)_

"What the.." Mikel said as he jumped out of bed, and fell on his ass. "Aw…I wanted to sleep-I just got out of school." He groaned as he got shorts on and left the room. He met up with Jake, who was pissed as well. "Every year…" he groaned. "This happens a lot, doesn't it?" Mikel questioned, unaware of what they were to do today.

"Rise and shine! How is everyone today?" Mr. Long asked as the family came in the room-half happy and half pissed. "Sir, I may be new here, but I have a thought…WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING UP ON A SATURDAY AT 6:30 IN THE MORNING?!" Mikel yelled while trying to keep his composure-he had issues with waking up at that time during the weekend. He quickly apologized to a stunned Jonathan as he went for a drink. "I need my tea.." Mikel drifted on as he reached for the pitcher. "Well, he's a happy camper, isn't he?" Jonathan said to Jake. "You have no idea…" Jake replied as they watched the scene as Mikel was calming down.

"So…why are we up?" Mikel said before he saw the camera. "Oh…cant be too bad, provided I change this music." Mikel said as he switched out the cd, then put in one of his own choosing. Surprisingly, everyone liked it. "Nickelback always works…" Mikel smiled as he sat on the couch and grabbed the newspaper. "Uh Mikel, don't…" Jake started before Mikel went to the sports, but it was too late: he saw the patriots update.

"Dammit." Was Mikel's words as he looked at it, then set the paper down. You can see the expression saying: I'm pissed-don't push it. "Well, let's take pictures." Mikel said.

_10 minutes later…_

"Who is all seeing this again?" Mikel said as they got ready for the picture. "Oh, about 500 people." Jake said to him, which got a wide eyed look from Mikel. When the picture was taken, you can see a blur of something blue on the left side-you can guess what just happened. "Aw, the picture's ruined." Susan said after looking at it. "Sorry, I have issues with looking like an idiot on camera. It's a habit-I hope to get over it." Mikel said as he walked around the room. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Mikel said as he reached for the phone. "Hello?" Mikel said, but all he heard was static. "Hmm..ok." Mikel said as he hung up. "Well?" Jake said. "Static." Mikel replied.

"Well, I have to be somewhere. Jake, tell G that I may be late-official music business." Mikel said as he reached for his bag and went for the door. "Wait, I thought it was after Christmas." Jake said, but Mikel didn't listen. "Later." Mikel said as he left the house. "Damn, I have never seen him out like that." Jake said as he sat down, thinking.

_Later…_

_(phone rings)_

"Hello? Yeah? Alright, I'll be there. Bye." The voice said as he answered a phone call. He then went into a drawer, then picked out a notebook. He looked over it, closed it, then smiled, showing sharp pointed teeth.

**Ok..this was for fun. Don't worry-I have good ideas for this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Boredom/Problems **

****

_Three hours later… _

"Look, I don't care. Just make sure it gets done, okay? You don't, and it's your ass, and trust me, you have not seen me pissed. Don't push me into that position, got it? Bye." Mikel said angrily as he came into the house. He got looks from the whole family when he came in, which confused Mikel until he looked at himself. "Oh, sorry." Mikel said as he dragoned down-apparently the anger got him going, if you know what I mean.

"How'd it go?" Jake asked, knowing what happened. "Where to begin? Other than the fact that the music isn't done, my producers are idiots, and the sound board is fucked up…I say it went pretty well." Mikel said, still showing his anger. "How bout yall? What's been going on while I was going on?" he asked, trying to keep the subject off him. "Boredom-no calls." Jake said, referring to training. "Hmm…old dude finally caught on to a holiday. Well, I'm gonna.." Mikel started before he slipped on the stairs, twisting his ankle. "Fuck. Not during the holiday." Mikel said before wincing in pain.

_At the hospital… _

"How bad is it?" Susan asked when the doctor came back from the x-rays. "Well, he suffered a minor sprain. He should be fine within a week, but I suggest he stay off it until Christmas." The doctor said, which got a reaction from Mikel and Jake. "What? But.." Mikel started before he sat down in defeat. "You sure?" Jonathan said to the doctor, which he replied with a nod. When the doctor, Jonathan, and Susan left, Jake's phone rang, which was from G. "Aw fuck. He's not going to like it…especially how it happened too." Mikel groaned as he got up from the bed and started limping around. "Sorry, but we have to go." Jake said to him as they got ready to leave. "Alright, but what about-forget it. Let's go." Mikel replied as they left the room.

_10 minutes later… _

"Kid, where ya been? The old man doesn't like it when-oh." Fu said before seeing Mikel with bandages on his ankle. "Yeah, yeah. I'm injured-so sue me." Mikel said bitterly while waiting for a reaction. Mikel walked to G, showed the injury, and waited for yelling-it didn't happen. "It's not serious, but be more careful." Lao Shi said as he went for his tea. "Wow..didnt see that coming." Mikel thought as he sat down. "So, why did we come here?" Jake said as he sat down as well. "Yeah, what's up? Something going down?" Mikel said, being concerned. "Well, put it this way-fail, and Christmas is cancelled." Fu said loudly, summing up what was to be said. "What? Wait-no." Jake started before looking at Mikel, looking for a response. "How?" was all that Mikel could muster, still thinking on too many things.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. He somehow, in someway, got captured, and we have to get him out? And you don't even know who's involved?" Mikel questioned while still trying to get the facts straight. After getting what he thought were nods, Mikel groaned helplessly to the chair. "Can I say one thing? This is not what I was hoping for this Christmas…" Mikel complained as he thought of the task they had at hand.

**Just filling in the pieces, that's all. Yes, he's injured-big whoop. Amazing how stairs can mess up your ankle…oh well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Big News/Family **

"What else can go wrong? I mean, we have, and let me know if I'm wrong, we have the hunstclan, Barrow, Rotwood, the DD, and somehow Edwards, team up, capture Santa, and we have to rescue them with my bad ankle?" Mikel said, hoping to get some things straight. "Pretty much what I'm getting." Jake replied. "Fuck…what else, man? What else?" Mikel went on as he limped to the couch, trying to think. Just then, the phone rang…

"Hello? Yeah? Really? Ok, ok, give me the info, please. From them, right? Alright. Yes, I'm writing it down. Ok…got it. Thank you." Was Mikel's part of the talk on the phone. When he hung it up, he was smiling. "Great news. The council is going to give us a recon team to help with the mission. Unfortunately, Nerk's on it." Mikel said as his mood went sour. "That austrailian? Man, he's going to ruin the whole damn thing." Jake scowled as he threw a notebook across the room. "Yeah..oh well." Mikel said. "Come on, let's get something-(phone rings)." He said before he heard it-his cell phone. Mikel looked at it, then got wide-eyed. "Uh-oh. Hello? Yeah? It's great to hear from you. Yeah, I'm fine. What? You're what? Uh…yeah, that's great. Love to see ya. Bye." Mikel said as he hung the phone. "Oh my god, my cousin's coming to see me." Mikel said in shock. "So?" Jake said calmly. "So? So? Hello? Uh..does the term no one in _my _family knows of _my _new secret? If he finds out…never mind. He's coming in a hour. Come on, we gotta go to the airport…" Mikel started as they left the room.

_One hour later… _

"Should be here by now." Mikel said, looking at his watch. They were waiting at the airport for the arrival, when a young man with a bag came to them. He was skinny, with brown hair, and was 16-the arrival. "What's up, man?" he said to them, startling Mikel. "Branden, how are ya? Come here man." Mikel said as he shook his hand. "So, this is New York?" Branden said. "Dude, come on. We have family here. We came here around 9 years ago…remember?" Mikel said, shocked by the fact of his cousin here. "yeah, yeah…so who's this?" Branden said, pointing to Jake. "Oh, my bad. This is my friend, Jake. Jake Long." Mikel introduced, trying to remain calm. After they left, they revisited with the family talks-the usual sibling rivalry, school, etc.-life in texas. 

"So, why?" Branden said. "Why what?" Mikel replied. "You know, why you haven't came home." He said, which brought Mikel into nervousness. "It's complicated." Mikel said as he looked out the window. "Your ankle?" Branden said, finally seeing the injury. "Stairs. Should be fine tomorrow. How long you here?" Mikel said as they reached their destination. "Day after Christmas." Branden said as they got out of the car. Just then, a gray dog came running toward them-it was Fu. "Guys, we have to go. The-oh." Fu started to say before seeing Branden. "What the fuck is that? Some magic shit?" Branden said, freaked out by the dog. "You don't even know the half of it." Mikel jokingly replied before seeing this was pointless. "Come with us, we have a lot to talk about." Mikel said as they ran off, with Branden still speechless.

**Ok, figure have family come in to cause chaos. Yes, the next chapter Branden will know of the secret. Sorry for the delay-too much going on right now… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Plans/Allies **

****

"So let me see if I got this right. You have a wrestling career, facing Jake, who was Dragonfire, but stopped after you were a special referee, in which case you got hit in the nuts by Bryan Danielson. Somehow, a tail comes out, which makes you end up here. You then go through crazy teachers, old friends, and you have a girl? Along with the fact that you are a dragon? I have one thing to say…PLEASE TELL ME I'M ONE!!!" Branden dragged on after hearing the info. Mikel shook his head quietly, which dashed Branden's hopes.

"I know, it's new. I don't even know anyone on my side of the family who could have…wait a sec….nah, cant think of nothing." Mikel said as he pondered. They were on their way to meet with the plans, as Callie, Rose, and G were waiting on them. As they arrived, Mikel sat down holding a glass to his hand while Jake went with his girl. Branden stood in a corner relaxing, not knowing of the evil look G was giving.

"Don't worry-he's on my side of the family." Mikel told him, which G relaxed until "Oh, and he knows about the secret, so we're clear…" was told from Mikel's mouth.

_(sound of loud Chinese rumbles the earth) _

"Owwwww…why does that always happen?" Mikel yelled in pain while trying to calm his ears. "Shut up, young one. We must now focus our attention on our mission-rescue Santa." G said as he gathered everyone to the table. "Ok, so we know there are multiple forces involved in this, with.." G said before Mikel interrupted. "With two of them being my teachers, one with a grudge against Jake, and one who is not Keith…oh and the idiots with the ninja suits..no offense to you, Rose-you look good in it." Mikel said before catching himself. "Please continue…" Mikel motioned G.

"As I was saying…we must do this by the 24th…or else Christmas will be ruined. So, I have a plan…but it will involve bait. Now, who to choose?" G said while looking at Mikel. Mikel looked uneasy-he knew where this was going to.

_(phone rings) _

"Hold on…e-mail." Mikel said while checking his phone-it was from the council. He read it out to the group.

_We have prepared you a supply kit to help you on your mission-for precaution purposes. I am also sending someone to make sure everything goes as planned. _

_Andum _

"That's nice. I wonder who they're going to send to us?" Jake asked as he heard the message. Mikel got up and limped around, still favoring that ankle. "It's funny really. Usually I don't care too much on it-my list grows smaller as I'm older. The "spirit" of it all fades away as you mature of age. And yet, here we are on a mission to save the icon that slowly fades into memory. Am I the only one that sees the irony in this?" Mikel said as he looked out the window, hoping to find out who the "ally" is. "Mikel, come on. Let's go lie down." Callie beckoned, trying to get Mikel to focus on other things. As he looked at her, he heeded her command. "As you wish, your highness." Mikel cooed as he carried her into the room, getting a reaction of "Yeah!" from Branden-Mikel brushed it off.

"Well, I guess I better go. I'll catch up with him later. Bye." Branden quickly said before a hand, or paw in this case, stopped him. "Hold up, we still need someone to watch the shop while this plan goes on, since unfortunately, we have to do this during the day." Fu said, which brought uneasiness into both Jake and Mikel.

"Now you tell us this? Why, Fu? Why must you always do this?" Jake whined as he felt the anger inside him coming out-not the anger in which changes you, but you feel like you need to hit something. As he was about to charge, the door was knocked. "I got it." Mikel said, not knowing that everyone was watching him-in his boxers.

"Can I help-oh you. Don't tell me-you're the one they sent?" Mikel asked bitterly as he opened the door.

"Nice boxers, Mikelroo. Maybe I suggest tanning once in a while." The guy said, which turned out to be…

"Fred Nerk." Jake said bitterly as he sat watching this event happen. Branden, not knowing what's going on, said "Yeah.", which somehow answered Fu's question.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, here's the plan. Mikel, you're the bait. (As usual, Mikel replied.) Jake, you lead Nerk, Callie, and Rose inside to get SC. (Got it, Fu.) Me and the old man will watch for any suspicion, and B over here will watch the shop while we do the plan, got it? (What?-Branden's response)

"Well, I suggest we rest up. I figure we get him tomorrow-then he can be on his way early." Mikel said as he returned to the room, waiting on some response that will get him to hit someone. He sighed when no one answered.

**Yes, I decided to bring Nerk into this-I felt like it, that's why-in case you're wondering. It's getting late, so I'm going to bed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jokes **

****

"Alright, I decided we get him on the 24th, since I am in no condition to do it today." Mikel said as he was referring to his ankle. After running on it for an hour, it was throbbing bad-not how he wanted it to be. "Sorry man." Jake said when he saw Mikel's exasperated or mad look on his face-it was hard to tell really…

"Morning all. So, we doing it today?" Nerk said as he came into the room. He decided for some reason to be on Austrailian time…in other words-he slept late. "Do you really want to know? The bait, or me in this case, is not ready to go-my ankle's being a bitch. If you don't understand that, I'll just point it to you." Mikel said as he showed his ankle. "Tomorrow, hurting or not, we are doing it. So I figure…why not? Take the day off. If you need me, I'll be in my zone, k?" Mikel said as he walked out of the room, showing a slight limp.

"Hmm..since we have the day off, why don't we catch up on our war? What do you say?" Nerk said to Jake as if it was a challenge. "You're on. I still remember last year." Jake replied, motioning to his pants. "Payback-that's how I saw it." Nerk said as he left. Today, it was to be a day to remember…

Jake started off with the usual basics-water buckets, whoopee cushions, itching powder, etc, with getting hilarious results from it.

"Ahh!!! Get it out, get it out, get it out!" Nerk yelled in agony as Jake was on the floor laughing. He had just put a gecko down his shirt, with Nerk in complete discomfort. "Oh this is too much. I'm taking a shower." Jake replied still giggling to himself. "Oh, he's going to get a surprise when he gets out…" Nerk said to himself.

_15 minutes later… _

"Nerk!!!" Jake yelled as he got out of the shower, completely invisible, save for the head. He held a bar of invisi-soap in his hand as Nerk went off laughing. "That is nice." Nerk yelled as he left the room. "Alright, it's on." Jake whispered to himself.

_Later… _

"This is perfect. He'll never suspect it." Jake said as he held the rope for his biggest prank. It was one of those complicated contraptions that ended up with a net and something stinky…you don't want to know what it was.

"Suspect what?" Nerk said behind him. "Ok, as soon as Nerk comes in, he's in for the stink of his life…huh?" Jake started to go on before realizing Nerk was behind him. "If you're there, who's coming in?" he asked.

_(sound of contraption going off, yelling) _

"Uh-oh." Jake and Nerk said as they saw the result-Mikel caught in the prank. "Ok, I'm not going to hold it against anybody. Just get me down so I can kill you both-I don't care who did it. You two have been doing it long enough. Get me down. Now." Mikel angrily snarled as he was trapped in their doing.

"I don't know. I kinda like you like that. What do you think, Nerk?" Jake said thoughtfully as Mikel knew where this was going. "Come on Jake. Let's go." Nerk said as they both laughed their heads off. As Mikel hung there, he got a claw and started going for the net, "If you have to do something, you have to do it yourself. And to think, I was going out tonight." He groaned as he clawed away…

**Ok, that was fun. I figured I add the prank thing to the story. I don't care what everyone says-I just did it for a fan…don't know of the next chapter-I'm surprised I got this one done. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Early Schedule **

"Morons, wake up." Mikel said to Jake and Nerk as he violently shook them. It was the night of the 23rd, and for some reason, Mikel's ankle felt fine. "Huh? What about your ankle?" Jake said sluggishly as he got up. "Screw it. I just want it done now. Besides, everyone's sleeping-I figure us three can do it. Let's go." Mikel said as he left. Nerk and Jake looked at each other, then followed.

_15 minutes later… _

"Ok, I found this unguarded. I've already checked it-it's clear. Trust me, alright?" Mikel said calmly as he went in first. "Listen, if I don't come back in 10 minutes, get me tomorrow. Got it?" Mikel told them, which they listened as they waited.

Mikel looked around, saw it was clear, then went to the cells. Mikel kept looking into each cell, looking for the target that they planned to rescue. Finally, in cell a-25, he found him. "Mr. Claus? Sir?" Mikel whispered as he woke the prisoner up. It was Santa, who was captured a couple of days ago-and if not rescued, would ruin Christmas. "Who's there?" he said, demanding who was coming. "It's me, Mikel Richardson. You know…the psycho?" Mikel said looking through the bars. "Be quiet. I'm letting you out." Mikel said as he pulled hard at the door, then let it fly. He knew it made a huge noise, but luckily, no one was there to hear it. Relieved, he told Mr. C where to go, which the big man gratefully left. As Mikel went in there to look around, the door closed on him. "What the-Barrow." Mikel said as he looked at the opening to see Barrow's face. "It's a trap. Jake…you'll never win, Barrow." Mikel said as he sat in the cell. "You assume too much." Barrow said as he motioned for two huntsguards to stand watch at the gate. "Surprised he didn't tell them to kill me." Mikel thought to himself as he waited, waiting for his time to strike.

_Later… _

"Ok, good news and bad news. First, Mr. C is on his way back, but at the same time, the bait, or Mikel in this case, is captured. He told us to get him out tomorrow, but knowing his enemies, they'll take him out in the morning. What should we do?" Jake said as he told everyone of what happened.

Suddenly, Branden was shaking-shaking from anger. "I'll tell you what we'll do. In the morning, we attack to save our man. Understand?" Branden said to them as he showed everyone their solution to their problem.

"He definitely is Mikel's cousin.." Nerk joked, before shutting up after getting a look from Branden.

"It's settled. Tomorrow…our plan is in motion." Lao Shi said as he motioned everyone to prepare for a very big fight…

**Couple to go…I hate my typing schedule…Oh well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Changing Sides **

Mikel sat in the cell, bored and feeling like an idiot-he should have known this was going to happen. "I should have made a backup plan to this. Oh well." Mikel said as he paced around the cell. He looked everywhere, but could not find any weak spots. "What's the point? I'll never get out." Mikel groaned as he slumped to the floor, reducing to tears at the fact of his fate.

Suddenly…

_(door opens) _

"Huh? Edwards, what do you want?" Mikel said as he got up, trying to hide any feelings shown just now. Edwards, saying nothing, showed Mikel his purpose-both guards guarding the door were knocked out. "You serious? I never thought you had it in you." Mikel said, being impressed with Edwards. "What? I wrestled in college-no big deal, really." Edwards gloated, which brought Mikel memories of himself.

"You know what will happen when the others know…" Mikel began, starting to worry of the consequences for Edwards. "Bullshit. I'm tired of those assholes taking advantage of this shit. I'm also tired of this tension between us-I'm your physics teacher." Edwards said calmly. "True. Well, why don't we take them down together?" Mikel asked, extending a hand. At first Edwards hesitated, knowing of what happened the last time Mikel had his hand like that. "Not this time." Mikel said, asserting that he was telling the truth. Edwards agreed, and with the handshake, a new partnership formed.

"Alright, now the odds are even. You have a cell phone? Mine went dead about an hour ago." Mikel said, thinking of a plan in his head. As he got the phone, he called his backup to know of their plan, and as he hung up the phone, he looked to the hallway, dragoned up, and said "Which way to the ass-kicking?"

_Ten minutes later… _

"Where the hell is Edwards?" Barrow said impatiently as they waited in the main room. Him, Rotwood, the DD (I'm not going to point the obvious here), and the Huntsman were there waiting to finish their plan of revenge. Unfortunately, for them…Edwards didn't come yet.

As they waited, Edwards finally came in. "Well, I thought we would never get started. What took you?" The huntsman said angrily as Edwards looked at them. "Nothing, just thinking is all. Oh, and going to the bathroom." Edwards replied as he went for a drink. "And the dragon?" Barrow motioned as Edwards took his time to drink.

"Oh, you mean me?" a voice said as the door flew open. "Or all of us?" another said as they barged into the room. Mikel, Jake, Nerk, Rose, Callie, Branden, and Lao Shi were there, and from the looks of it, they were pissed.

"What is the meaning of this?" the Dark Dragon said, showing signs of anger in his eyes. "Edwards, I'm starting to like this plan already." Mikel said as Edwards came to them.

"Edwards, you betrayed us?!" Barrow said in shock as he saw his fellow teacher and "friend" turn on them. "Let's just say I finally found the winning side." Edwards said as he left the room. "Oh, Mikel. The lab is due on Monday." He added as he left.

"Finished it Friday." Mikel said to himself as he got his sword out, ready for battle. As everyone came for battle, Mikel looked around one last time, then took a deep breath. Finally, he crouched into a fighting stance, then charged.

As the fighting ensued, there were no signs of Mikel's injury-in fact, it was like it never even happened at all. Barrow and Rotwood were easy, so Branden was the one that took care of them. Rose and Callie took the Huntsman, since they said there was "unfinished business", which Mikel and Jake agreed was best for them. Nerk went out for the Council, leaving Jake and Mikel to the DD.

"Jake, I want you to do something for me. Leave him to me-this is something I have to do myself." Mikel said, as if this was a death wish. Jake hesitated, then nodded. They all left the room, leaving Mikel to his battle.

"You are very brave to face me alone, but also very stupid. Which do you prefer: slow and painful or quick and easy?" the Dark Dragon said in confidence.

"My choice? Neither." Mikel said as he charged at him. Despite his past encounters, it was not enough to get a secure victory as Mikel kept going down punch after punch after punch. In short, Mikel's pride got in the way of Mikel's chance for his life.

Mikel laid there, almost motionless from the beatings. As he struggled to get up, the Dark Dragon came closer to him, ready for the kill. Mikel saw his sword close to him, knowing he had one chance at this. As his opponent left out his weakness to go for the kill, Mikel gathered all his strength, grabbed his sword, then stabbed him right where his heart was.

As the Dark Dragon watched in horror and shock, Mikel glared at him, and said "Payback's a bitch, aint it?" Mikel released the sword, and his opponent fell to the floor, motionless and dead.

As he got up, he looked out to the hallway as he saw the Council's SWAT come in to take the prisoners. Mikel looked out across the room, smiled, then left-he knew what was coming tomorrow.

**Last chapter coming up. Wow, that one was pretty long-according to me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Christmas **

_8:30 A.M._ _December 25, 2007_

Mikel got up, looking at the clock showing 8:30. "Christmas time, and no one woke me. Wouldn't blame them, after the shit I went through." Mikel said as he got out of bed, wincing at his bruised body, still recovering from the beating he took.

As he went downstairs, everyone was waiting downstairs for him, showing the look on their faces that said-"We knew you were tired, but it's time."

"We going to stand here, or are we going to open presents?" Mikel exclaimed as he sat down on the couch waiting for a response. As the gifts were passed around, the activity was bustling. Branden and Fu playing cards, Jake with Rose doing whatever it is they do these days( I swear even I cant figure it out…), along with Haley sitting with Mom and Dad. As for Mikel, he had his right arm curled around his girlfriend Callie, and another one with a gift. As he opened it, he held out the red Sansa MP3 player to his eyes as he smiled. When he looked inside, he saw a note saying:

_You were borderline this year, but I'm grateful for what you done. Improve on your behavior next year. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mr. C. _

Before he could turn it on, his phone rang-it was his music director. As Mikel was on the phone, he learned that they want him to have a new Christmas song for an album-today.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Mikel said as he hung up. "Gotta go-duty calls." Mikel said as he left the house.

_At the studio… _

"Alright. I want this to be fresh, good, and somewhat to the point, okay? Go." The producer said as he got the sound board ready.

_(Music plays…) _

_A Hectic Christmas _

_I know it's Christmas eve _

_I feel what's on the way _

_Looking back at the time _

_When he didn't come that day _

_He left the children sad _

_Never thought it be that bad _

_Well this is what I have to say… _

_Chorus: _

_It's gonna be a hectic Christmas _

_Knowing what we have to face _

_Cause I have to break the chains _

_Holding down C today. _

_Knowing the facts _

_Of the things on the attack _

_It's gonna be a hectic Christmas _

_Another one coming my way _

_(instrumental break) _

_I just want this to go away _

_But I know that's not gonna change _

_(repeat chorus) _

_Another one coming my way _

_Another one coming my way _

_Another one…coming my way _

_Yeah. _

"How's that?" Mikel said as he got out of the recording area. "Nice." The producer said as he went to the sound board. "Now, only ten more to go…" He said quietly.

"WHAT?!!! Aw man!!" Mikel groaned as he slumped on the couch.

**It's done now. Oh, and the song was thought of by me(even though I'm not good with songs…at least I tried). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed A Hectic Christmas. **


End file.
